beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubasa Otori (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Tsubasa Otori (大鳥翼, Ōtori Tsubasa) is one of the main protagonist in the Metal Fight Beyblade Manga Series. He was originally a member of the Dark Nebula, recrutied for his impressive skills and partenered with Yu Tendo. After the Dark Nebula was defeated they both remained in Japan as reformed beybladers. Physical Appearance Tsubasa is a tall, slightly muscular boy with long Deep Blue hair that reaches past his back, and is worn with bangs that hang over his eyes on the front as well as long sideburns that are about arms length from his ears. He has the piercing eyes of a eagle which he keeps closed during battle in order to listen to the sounds of a battle in order to predict his opponents next move.He opens them to pierce his opponents beyblade spirit when he and his Aquila battle against worthy opponents. Tsubasa wears a long vermilion sleeved jacket which zips up to his neck collar that's kept open. He has a pair of black fingerless gloves and a belt that holds his blading equipment hidden under the end of his jacket, only showing in the back. He also wears a pair of slim fit pants that fold over his boots. (These features can be seen on the cover of chapter 10) Personality Tsubasa is a a soft spoken, devious beyblader who takes pleasure in battling and deceiving his opponents with his odd tactics. He takes pride in his ability to listen to the sounds of battle in order to predict his opponents next move, which is why is eyes are closed most of the time. On the outside of battle he closes his eyes as he feels most on unworthy of his gaze, displaying his overconfidence. Although he was hired by the dark nebula, his only motive was to become more powerful and display his skill, he never had truly any evil intentions. History Tsubasa grew up as a powerful beyblader who was chosen by the Dark Nebula. They promised ultimate power as long as Tsubasa supported L-Drago and fought against it's opposite; Pegasus which was owned by Ginga Hagane. Plot Battle Bladers Tsubasa was entered into Big Bang Bladers, partnered with Yu Tendo. They were both entered undercover in battle bladers where they would secretly take out the friends of Ginga Hagane. Tsubasa faced Hikaru Hasama in the first round. She proved to be a skillful blader but proved to be no match for Earth Aquila's abilities. Tsubasa was able to sense her next move by trusting in the all seeing eye of an eagle who roams the field without fear. He predicted and outmatched Hikaru and defeats her using his special move, AGFR (Aquila Great Feather Reflection). A couple rounds later Tsubasa easily defeats Ginga's close friend Kenta Yumiya but before that several other members of the Dark Nebula are defeated including Tetsuya and Ryutaro. In the next match of the tournament, Tsubasa and Yu are set to face Ginga and his close and powerful friend; Kyouya. They know exactly what to expect when facing these two, added with the rotating stadium, Yu and Tsubasa have a great advantage. Kyouya and Ginga dangerously underestimate Tsubasa and Yu who over power them in one strike and nearly knock them from the stadium using their Annihilation Attack. They surround the two and separate them, then Tsubasa uses his AGFR to slam Kyouya's Leone into Ginga's Pegasus allowing Yu to send the two flying with one attack. The anti stadium out border saves the two but Yu and Tsubasa divide and conquer as Tsubasa overpowers Ginga with quick and fierce attacks, able to predict his every move. When Kyouya tries to aid him, Yu is there to help. Even so, Ginga and Kyouya refuse to get up and use a menuever even Tsubasa could not predict. Kyouya unlocks Leone's ability to create a twister, sucking the momentum from Tsubasa's Eagle allowing Ginga's Pegasus to plow through Aquila and Yu's Libra. Yu tries to take them both on alone but they create a super twister that sucks him out of the stadium, leaving Tsubasa alone. Tsubasa believes that he is powerful enough to take on the two alone and sends his Aquila in hot and even stops the twister but its a trap. Ginga's Pegasis takes the skys while Leone holds Aquila in place for Pegasis to come crashing down and knock both of them from the field. With that, Tsubasa and Yu are eliminated from Battle Bladers. Beyblades *'Earth Aquila 145WD': Tsubasa's Beyblade. It is a powerful Balance-type Beyblade with incredible speed and power. It's wing like energy wheel allows it to gain power with its speed and can even match the strength of Pegasis after its gained enough momentum. Its great speed allows Tsubasa to predict his opponents moves then switch to attack mode to match their strength and outmaneuver them. Special Moves * アクイラグレートフェザーリフレクション Aquila Great Feather Reflection: Abbreviated at AGFR, is a special move that uses Tsubasa's special ability to sense the opponents next move with the eyes of an Eagle. Then Aquila moves uses the wind while spinning to collect enough power and speed to counter that exact move and defeat the opponent. * 全滅双撃 Annihilation Attack: Tsubasa's joint special move with Yu Tendo. The two surround the opponents and use a pincer attack to seperate them, then Tsubasa uses his AGFR to send one target at the other, grouping them together again but dazed and unbalanced. Then Yu moves in for the kill and knocks them both from the stadium. Beybattles Appearances Volume 1 Relations * Yu Tendo:Yu is his teammate and battle, unlike the anime and telling the personality, Tsubasa treats Yu very gently and kindly, getting to have a very close relationship where both. They have each other to progress in their work, it has also been seen that they have a great concern between the two in the battles when they support their partner in case he falls. * Reiji Mizuchi: Actually Reiji is one of the people who has a closer relationship with Tsubasa, Reiji is his teammate, since together with Yu they form the Dark Trident who share a place in the Dark Nebula organization. Although this is not seen in the manga, Takafumi Idachi had made several publications about them and their relationship becomes very imprecise, because although Reiji is initially excluded from the group by the form of his relationship with Tsubasa and Yu, he worries enough for them and for safety, especially with Tsubasa although this one like Ryuga treats him like an subordinate, using it as a support or lying on top of it, but without a doubt, it can not be denied that, despite being cold and sadistic, Reiji is quite loyal to his peers. Gallery Battle Bladers Participants Manga.png Battle Bladers Bracket.png Tsubasa Manga 2.jpg Ginga and Kyoya vs Tsubasa.png Trivia * Coming S. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters